


Thunder is Scary

by NJwillnotstop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kid!Kerry, Thunder - Freeform, family au, kid!MIles, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a thunder storm, Miles fears that his guardian is scared and decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder is Scary

It was around 11 o'clock when the storm started. Monty had just laid down to get some sleep when the sound of his door opened. Rolling over he saw the silhouette of his oldest son Miles standing in the doorway in his light blue onesie. 

"I heard the thunder and wanted to make sure you were not scared." The 6 year old stated.

"I am fine, thanks." The man groggily "Are you scared?"

"Me scared. HA!" Miles stated jumping slightly at the next boom of thunder. " Are you sure your not scared coz I can stay in here tonight and protect you."

Realizing the situation Monty sat up and smiled. Miles always hated showing his weakness, but the older man couldn't deny that the child was being adorable.

"Now that you mention it, the thunder is kind of scary." Monty sighed pulling the blanket down a bit.

"I'll protect you!" The boy exclaimed diving under the covers and snuggling up to his guardian. "Night Monty."

"Night Buddy."

Hugging his son closer he smiled as thought about the boy. He slowly drifted to sleep, until he was awoken to a concerned 5 year old named Kerry who woke up to find his brother missing. So Monty smiled as his younger son climbed in completing the dog pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know its bad i just had to write this idea down. I got it form Miles tweets with his 'thunder buddy'.


End file.
